Naruto is Finally Dead
by DivineFlame
Summary: You wouldn't want to miss this Even cooler than Naruto VS Sasuke.Mixed with other anime characters from all over the globe. Part 1 Don't miss out on this wonderful tale.


Naruto is Dead(finally)

Part 1

Warning: A lot of cursing in this story… Leave if you don't like it.

Summary: A totally screwed up story mixed with other animes.

Prologue: The blah blah, ninja school blah

Characters:

Monkey D. Luffy- One Piece (the best anime ever created)

Ichigo- Bleach

Naruto- the three shitty main characters- includes sasuke, sakura, and naruto- some other more.

Sephiroth- FF7

Setting: a random place I will make up from the top of my mind

Date: some time before Shippuden and after becoming acknowledged by his friends.

Now leave if you don't want to read on

Reason for posting it on the shittiest section of the Anime series (which is of course, Naruto): I put it on this section because more people visit this one more.

Point of view: 3rd person-

Chapter 1

Once upon a time- In a retarded village called "Konohobo" there lived a fatass kid (figuratively) named Naruto. He was a stupid retarded kid and nobody liked him. ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) fast forward))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Naruto was thrown into the air by a gigantic blast of light. He had no idea what had happened except that an intruder had trespassed their security system (which was none). The black cloaked figure approached him and took out a sword like weapon. "WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto asked desperately.

"ZZ..Z…" The figure explained- It somehow looked like the person was wearing a gasmask. "You do not need to know for you will die soon."

"Why do you want to kill me?" Naruto's curiosity had enhanced further.

"Why do I want to kill you?" the entity asked like it was an obvious question that everyone should know the answer to. "Duh, are you a retarded fag? Who doesn't want to kill you bitch? You're the lousiest person in the most retarded anime ever created. Fuck your anime. Your fucken personality piss me off day by day. Everyone is talkin about 'Naruto' everyday. Its SO FUCKIN ANNOYIN! Fuck you and Die!"

Suddenly the short sword like figure launched a red liked beam that stretched for 3 feet. "Zzz… Since you want to know so badly about who I am I shall tell you…. I am LUKE SKYWALKERS FUCKIN FATHER. AKA DARTH VADER BITCH!"

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy.

"uh… You don't know who Darth Vader is? The Master of Darkness? AKA STAR WARS?"

No reply was given from Naruto.

"FUCK YOU NIGGER!! (No offense to blacks)" The light saber impinged on Naruto head band and the low quality tin melted away like nothing.

"..ZZ.. You are so pathetic; you're not even worth killing…" Darth Vader drew his light saber away. "OH! FUCK BITCH MAN! You wasted my double A batteries Bitch! Do you know how much that cost me? FUCK YOU! Now I got to go back to the ninety nine cent store to get another batch!"

Suddenly out of nowhere came out a cheap ass shirekin(spell wrong). Blood splattered everywhere. The red liquid sprayed on Naruto's cheap lookin Jacket as well as his cheap ass pants.

Sasuke appeared.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Damn it. FUCK!! MY In n Out Fries are ruined because of you man! I gotta get a new fuckin package of ketchup.

Sasuke tried to maintain his cool but couldn't.

"Yeah Bitch, You ruined my Old Navy Shirt man. That was from Costco bitch!" Darth Vader Continued. "You fuckin emo bastard! The guy with two dildos finally showed up."

Darth Vader took out a small package mistaken by Naruto as a bomb.

"Hahaha, You loser. At least our technology is better than yours." Naruto Said. "Man! Look at your cheap bombs. Wrapped in a package. That must have taken you ages. You see our bombs? Naruto took out a Piece of paper with a ninjustu symbol imprinted on it. "Look at this, Our bombs are better. So thin So portable."

Darth Vader twirled his index finger into a circle, indicating the 'loco' sign. "You think this is a bomb?" pause "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! What the fuck? This is just my backup of my double 'A' batteries man. And who gives a damn about shitty grass pieces with writing on it?" Darth Vader exchanged the batteries with the old ones and launched his light saber once more.

"AHHH!" Sasuke gave his last scream before his head was lopped off.

Darth Vader Shuffled through Sasuke's pocket and brought out a plastic covered in dirt. "what the fuck is this? What the fuck is a condemn doing in a 12 year old's pocket? And Why is dirt all over it? Forget that…" Darth Vader managed to take out Sasuke's wallet. "AWWWWW! FUCK! What the hell? 4 fuckin little sheets of grass with a signature on it? FUCK! I need Real money so I could get back my ANIMAL FRIES!!!!

Suddenly an explosion went off. A person with a black cloak came flying into Konohobo.

"What The HELL WAS THAT? How strong can a HOLLOW Be?" (guess who?)-(Duh- its ICHIGO) "Where The hell Am I. His eyes looked around, absorbing every detail until his eyes met Naruto. NOT YOU! FUCK YOU! BITCH? OF ALL THE PLACES I COULD LAND WHY HERE? O FUCK IT!" Pause "BANKAI!" A huge beam shot out of Ichigo's sword that shattered half of the city, wiping out half of its population.

"What's up my man?" Darth Vader asked.

Ichigo turned and found Darth.

"Wo, Why are you doing here? I thought You were suppose to by at Macy's getting your new pimped out shirt."

"Change of plans. While I was at Macy's My last straw broke after hearing Naruto's name mentioned… You know, I had to kill them. Nevermind that, I need to take care of this fucktard."

Darth Vader Swung his Saber at Naruto, but before it hit, the light was gone again.

"AWW DAMMIT! What the FUCK? I the batteries ran out!! NOOOOOOOOOOO I can't kill him now!!!!"

"Are you using Samsung?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"Yeah, they come cheap"

"Here take this 'Energizer' battery. Works longer than that shitty Samsung you have."

Ichigo tossed it into the air.

"YEAH! Finally!"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"aw Crap my cell is on, Hold on." _Beep. _Darth Vader switched on the telephone. "Hello? Yes, NO! I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR YOUR DAMNED OFFER! FUCK OFF!" _beep_

"OK, back to business." Darth Vader pressed the button. _Crek_

" I think its jammed man. " Ichigo said. Try some lard."

"now? I don't have any lard."

"that's too bad, I guess I will kill him then."

" NO! I can use my damned fists!"

As they both turned back to the vitim they realized he was missing.

"FUCK THAT!"

"I guess I'll destroy the whole town." Ichigo screamed in frustration. "Gestuga Tensho! Gestuga Tenso! Gestuga Tensho! Gestuga Tenso! Gestuga Tensho! Gestuga Tenso! Gestuga Tensho! Gestuga Tenso! Gestuga Tensho! Gestuga Tenso! Gestuga Tensho! Gestuga Tenso! Gestuga Tensho! Gestuga Tenso!"

The whole town was in ruins now. Ripped roofs everywhere, fire burning slowly.

"No offense, But I think you have some Anger management problem." Vader said in a small tone.

"He's probably dead." Ichigo grinned. "I'm gonna get back to killing some hollows. I need some more gunz! Yeah!"

"Yeah, I got to go to bitch, See ya!"

Both humans departed.

To be continued


End file.
